The real draco malfoy
by Sevi Snape
Summary: its a parody of the real song, this version is better though. he he he. i like it even if i doesn't scan


Disclaimer the song is originally eminems but I think that this versio is better. And Harry potter insignia belongs to jk rowling no matter how much warner brothers whinge they can't have it all as they didn't think of it.  
  
Sarah dunno if you like this but oh well I think this is a hell of a lot better than the first version. See you later hun.  
  
  
  
May I have your attention please?  
May I have your attention please?  
Will the real Draco malfoy please stand up?  
I repeat, will the real Draco malfoy please stand up?  
We're gonna have a problem here  
  
Y'all act like ya never seen me draco before  
Jaws all on the floor like Ron, when Harry just burst in the door  
And started cursing his ass worse than before  
Then first with remores  
throwin' him over furniture   
  
It's the return of the...  
"Ah, wait, no way, you're kidding,   
he just didn't just do what I think he did, did he?"  
And Professor Snape says said...  
Nothing you idiots! Professor dead, he's locked in my basement!  
  
Hermione granger loves Draco yeah  
ticka ticka ticka that draco, I'm sick of him  
Look at him, walking around waving his great big wand  
In leauge with you-know-who, yeah,   
but he's so cute though"  
  
Yeah, I probably got a couple of screws up in my head loose  
But the worse is what's going on in hermiones bedroom  
Sometimes, I wanna get up and just let loose, but can't  
But it's cool for harrys dad to turn in to a big moose  
  
"Minerva shake your hips, Minerva shake your hips"  
And if your lucky, I might just give you a little kiss  
And theres a spell that shes teachin to all the kids   
so expect them to know who the hell Harry potter is  
Of course they gonna know about Remus lupin  
By the time they hit third grade  
They got Snape telling them what he's doin  
"We ain't nothing but witches  
Well, some of us bitches  
Who sturt around and laugh cos of our riches  
But if we can learn about the curses  
Then expects us to give away money from our purses  
But if you feel like I feel, I got the anecdote  
Hermione is a stupid hoe, sing the chorus and it goes  
  
I'm the real malfoy, yes I'm the real malfoy  
All you other Draco malfoys are just imitating  
So won't the real Draco malfoy please stand up?  
Please stand up, please stand up  
  
Cuz I'm the real malfoy, yes I'm the real malfoy  
All you other Draco malfoys are just imitating  
So won't the real Draco malfoy please stand up?  
Please stand up, please stand up  
  
potter don't gotta cuss in his raps to wand right  
Well I do so "Fuck him and fuck you too!"  
  
  
You think I give a damn about that Ginny?  
Half of you students can't even stomach me let alone stand me  
"But draco, what if they did, wouldn't it be weird?"  
Why? So you guys could just lie to get me here  
So you can sit me here next to crabbe and goyle  
Shit watch potter and weasly just makes my blood boil  
I wanna see if they talk bout granger and burst  
And hear them argue over who she gave head to first  
You little bitch, put me on blast in the corridor  
I got the bitch back by making her teeth grow more  
I should download her audio on MP3 and show the whole world  
how she screamed that she wanted her snapey!  
I'm sick of you little girl and boys here  
All you do is annoy me so I have been sent here to destroy you  
And there's a million of us just like me  
Who cuss like me; who just don't give a fuck like me  
Who dress like me; walk, talk and act like me  
And just might be the next best thing but not quite me!  
  
I'm the real malfoy, yes I'm the real malfoy  
All you other Draco malfoys are just imitating  
So won't the real Draco malfoy please stand up?  
Please stand up, please stand up  
  
Cuz I'm the real malfoy, yes I'm the real malfoy  
All you other Draco malfoys are just imitating  
So won't the real Draco malfoy please stand up?  
Please stand up, please stand up  
  
I'm like a head trip to listen to cuz I'm only giving you  
Things you joke about with your friends inside your common room  
The only difference is I got the balls to say it  
In front of y'all and I don't gotta be nice and say it nicly  
I just get on the stage and spit it and whether you like to admit it  
I just shitted better than 90 percent of you wizards out there  
Then you wonder how can you eat up these words like berty botts  
  
It's funny cuz at the rate I'm going when I'm 30  
I'll be the only person in the three broomsticks flirting  
Pinching rosmertas ass when I'm jacking off or jerkin'  
cos she won't tell me where she goes when shes not workin  
And every single person is a Draco malfoy lurking  
He could be working at honeydukes spitting on your chocolate frogs  
Or on the quidditch pitch, circling, screaming "I don't give a fuck!"  
With his trousers down his robes flying up  
So, will the real malfoy please stand up?  
And put one of those fingers on each hand up?  
And be proud to be outta ya mind and outta control  
And one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?  
  
I'm the real malfoy, yes I'm the real malfoy  
All you other Draco malfoys are just imitating  
So won't the real Draco malfoy please stand up?  
Please stand up, please stand up  
  
Cuz I'm the real malfoy, yes I'm the real malfoy  
All you other Draco malfoys are just imitating  
So won't the real Draco malfoy please stand up?  
Please stand up, please stand up  
  
Ha ha  
Guess there's a Draco in all of us  
Fuck it, let's all stand up 


End file.
